User blog:The Irish VS Writer/Goku vs Ben 10 (Both Previews)
Before I start I will say that this whole Preview thing will not happen again because I realized how long it will take to finish a single fight! Ben Wiz: Do you ever just catch yourself looking into the stars, Admiring the beauty of balls of gas millions of miles away that somehow we can see, And you think what a wonderful world. Boomstick: Well Ben did and well...something fell out of those stars and landed right on his feet. (We see Ben running from a falling object coming towards him) Wiz: This Mysterious Object changed his Summer and his life when it stuck itself upon his Wrist and with secrets that it hid, This strange device was called The Omnitrix! Boomstick: Wait really a Watch? How is that any good? (Ben 10 Theme Song) Wiz: Well Boomstick - Don't let looks deceive you as The Omnitrix is anything but a regular watch, While yes it can read time but it can also has a built-in GPS, Can allow him to have limited Teleportation, Universal Translator, And of course Ben can transform into any of his long list of Aliens. Boomstick: Oh yeah I somehow forgot about that, Anywho. Ben's first Alien is Heatblast, Somehow the coolest looking Alien I have ever seen. Wiz: This thing is 6 Foot tall easily the same height as a regular Basketball player, And instead of dunking on his foes he uses flames to burn his opponents alive: To a point where he can burn down a Forest in a couple of seconds and like Iron Man he can shoot the flames underneath him so he can fly: Also obviously he is Immune to to Magma and can somehow use his powers underwater. Boomstick: But he's made of Fire how does that work? Wiz: I dunno Boomstick go check the Ben 10 Wiki if ya want some fookin' answers. Boomstick: Well Fuck You I'll do it just for me! (Boomstick checks the Wiki for answers but sadly doesn't find anything) Boomstick: It doesn't say anything about why, Anyway, Diamondhead is obviously a guy who's skin is made out of fucking Diamonds, But he can also use this Diamond skin not just for tanking attacks but he can morph this body into anything he wants like Blades and Shields. Wiz: Grey Matter despite his size is quite useful as he is basically a really smart Antman as he can climb inside someone's body and manipulate pressure points and nervous systems, And he is very intelligent as he has been shown to be quite good at technology. Hell, this thing is so smart that it can manipulate The Omnitrix itself to Ben's advantage. Boomstick: Cannonbolt is fucking 9 Foot tall which is the same height as the tallest man who has ever lived: Which sucks for his opponents since he can go full on Sonic and curl himself into a ball and crush his opponents to bits by rolling into them. Wiz: Ben can run at insane speeds with XLR8, So fast that he can run 500 Miles in under 2 Seconds and create Tornadoes when he runs in a circle. Boomstick: Four Arms allows him to fight against some Heavy-Hitters as it threw a 12 ton Mammoth with ease and punched through steel. It also can pick up and crush a car with ease. Wiz: Stinkfly's sharp tail can cut through Metal, he can fly quickly in any direction, is incredibly agile, can carry up to three adult humans, can fire lasers from his eyes, and can spray a wide variety of toxic gases and goops, ranging from glues to flammable fluids to a paralyzing gas. Boomstick: Ripjaw's incredibly powerful jaws can bite through steel, decent physical strength, can swim over 20mph, can withstand the greatest water pressure on earth, and can change his legs into a fish-like tail. Wiz: Wildvine is superelastic, can grow and merge with any plant life, can grow long vines from his fingers, can grow thorns, immune to hypnotism, immune to most gases, can dig underground at high speeds, and grows explosive seeds on his back. Boomstick: And finally we have Wildmutt who has enhanced senses and sharp claws and teeth, Almost like a massive dog with rabies, Anyway are we done? Wiz: No we have way more Aliens to go over before we are done! Boomstick: Well Fuck You, Wiz, I'm Out! (Jumps out Window) Wiz: Boomstick Wai...Ugh, Arse Hole. Come back next week when we talk about Ben's opponent Son Goku! Goku Wiz: The Sayains were one of the strongest races in the universe, and they made sure to show it as they wiped out entire planets just for their Emperor Freeza. Boomstick: So they're like Thanos, Except they went all the way! Wiz: Exactly. Anyway, This was copy and paste for centuries until a Sayain named Bardock, saw the future of their planet being destroyed. Boomstick: Bardock, wanting to be a good Da for once sent his only Son to safety: Like Superman! Wiz: First of all Bardock had another son named Raditz...but yeah we don't talk about him. And second of all, Really? You're using that joke? Boomstick: SHUT UP! Wiz: Goku's pod landed on a small planet on Earth, Soon an Old-Man found the young baby and decided to kidnap I mean 'adopt' the baby Boomstick: Well...Goku was a little shit so he decided to fling the fucker down a cliff. Wiz: Well umm, Goku did fall down a cliff but Gohan didn't mean it, As the baby tried to grab a fruit on a leaf only to fall head first onto a rock. (Kid Goku Theme) Boomstick: That's what they all say! Anyway, He soon met a woman named Bulma who was looking for seven balls called The Dragon Balls that when you collect all of them, A dragon will pop out and give you a wish! Man, Dragon Ball Z was so cool back in the day! Wiz: Over the years as Goku gained more and more friends he started getting way more powerful and by powerful I mean really ''powerful. '''Boomstick: Not powerful enough for Superman am I right?!' (Wiz high-fives Boomstick) Wiz: Anyway, Despite his super ''weakness, Goku is still an amazingly powerful man as he is a master of KI which every bit of life has. '''Boomstick: Yeah, Yeah like Chakra! But Goku can do a lot more stuff with KI like heal himself or somebody else; Fly at crazy speeds and of course shoot lasers out of his hands and even his eyes, if you want some more Superman parallels.' Wiz: He can send people flying backwards with a gust of air called Kiai, He can do this with two hands as well with the Spirit Shot attack! Boomstick: Hey can even read minds! ''' Wiz: If he wants some more fire-power he can use the Energy Barrage Attack which is like if he made his Pistol KI blast into a Machine Gun like Attack! '''Boomstick: I wish I could use KI you know what? I'm gonna try it! Wiz: Boomstick - I don't think this is the best id... Boomstick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGH (Screams in a Dragon Ball Manner) Wiz: (Speaking Loudly) Ah for fu..as soon as he comes back he does this Bullshit! Eh hem, Come back next week for the full episode when Goku battles his opponent: Ben 10! Category:Blog posts